


Star

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

You like a challenge. It's part of what's making you a hero. In this case the challenge is a stupid cage of stars. A minute (is it as much as that? really?) of leaping, swinging, stretching to extinguish each glimmering light. For what? A trinket.

It's more than that, though. There they are again, that little group of girls. 'Link! Link!' they clamour, and, while you catch your breath, they shower you with admiration – and kisses.

You are fighting to save everything you hold dear; would die without even thinking - but it's really quite rejuvenating to be properly appreciated sometimes.


End file.
